


Life In Jail For Killing The Flame

by aeroplaneseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bunny Hybrid Haechan, Hybrids, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rutting, Switching, bunny hybrid jaemin, can you tell i love all 00 line ships a lot, feelings and "poetic" descriptions and plenty of chaotic horny exchanges, nahyuck are too horny for their own good, there's noren in this if you squint, they're also both bunny hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok
Summary: Bunny hybrids have the unique challenge of an overactive sex drive and rutting cycles all year round, so Jaemin really shouldn't be surprised when Donghyuck accidentally triggers his rut. Knowing Donghyuck like the back of his hand, he also shouldn't be surprised when the fallout changes everything he thought he knew.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 237





	Life In Jail For Killing The Flame

**Author's Note:**

> i said i would write bunnies nahyuck and i finally did! i hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it, these two are so fun to write together :') 
> 
> also i am a dummy dum dum so their dorm situation probably isn't accurate but pls forgive me i couldn't find any sources of their current roommate situation, only that chenle lives in his own house and visits them every day SO YEAH
> 
> as always thank you so much to ash (@glitterjungwoo on twitter and ao3) for being my writing buddy, beta reading for me and keeping me motivated, i owe you my life at this point ash ily <333
> 
> listen to after hours by the weeknd for the vibes of this fic! 
> 
> pls let me know what you thought, and maybe check out my other recent works if you enjoyed this :0 thank u so much for reading!! 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)

“Can you pass the salt?” Donghyuck grumbles, “I just came so hard a few minutes ago I’m fucking starving.” 

“Nice,” Jaemin replies casually, sliding the salt shaker over to him, both of them ignoring the angry shout from Renjun across the kitchen. 

This is normal for them - Jaemin’s not sure how it happened, maybe it’s the hormones, but he and Donghyuck have a thing. They’re not fucking, hell no, he hears Renjun and Jeno’s conversations about being “sexiled”, but it’s their choosing to run off to the louge whenever they go to each other’s rooms to hang out. Admittedly, he can see why everyone thinks they’re hooking up, but Donghyuck is his best friend, Jaemin doesn’t see him like that. 

(“We do talk about normal things!” Jaemin insists during a heated conversation over lunch one day. 

“I don’t believe it,” Renjun wags an accusing finger at them, “All you do is talk about sex and masturbating and the rest of us,” he gestures to Jeno and Jisung, sat with their arms crossed sternly, “have had enough.”) 

Okay, maybe he and Donghyuck take it a bit far sometimes, their voices louder than they should be for the inappropriate things they are discussing. But Jaemin can’t help it, he’s a grown man and he has needs, and with their dating ban he’s always a little bit horny. He’s not a virgin, but his experience is limited, his first time was soon after he became an adult, sneaking into the trainee’s dorm to hook up with a cat hybrid in her empty recording studio. The second time was nine months later, lying to staff about his whereabouts when he was with a girl group member a few years his senior, a hand clamped over his mouth as she rode him all night. He’s had a couple of run ins with boys too, gave his first messy, uncoordinated blowjob in a utility closet at 3 in the morning with a boy group member, and a quick mutual handjob in the bathroom at an awards event with an idol from a different record label - he’s not proud of that one. 

He has a handful of experiences under his belt, but now he knows what he’s missing when he’s not having sex, and all that sneaking around and lying and risking his whole career just to get his rocks off is exhausting. So in short, Jaemin doesn’t have sex, but he wishes he could. Instead, he vents his sexual frustrations to Donghyuck, who in turn tells him about the similar experiences he’s had, giving him a detailed run down of the three girls and two guys he’s had sex with. An American girl who didn’t know he was famous in Miami, two SM trainees, a girl from high school he bumped into in a bar, and the same boy group member Jaemin gave head to. He’s heard these stories many times, mixed in with their discussion of different kinks, jerking off techniques, and their shared broodiness. Being bunny hybrids, the need to impregnate is in their blood, and Jaemin is glad he has someone who understands him. He’s tried confiding in Jeno, but his puppy genes only give him a rut once a year so he doesn’t get it, and Renjun, although it’s clear from his temperament when the fox is in heat, would rather strangle Jaemin than talk about wanking. 

Donghyuck is the only one he can turn to, as much as he loves his members they just don’t understand what it’s like to be a bunny hybrid with a built-in overactive sex drive, but Donghyuck gets it. He understands that their behaviour is natural and normal for bunnies, and he helps Jaemin feel less alone, that they’re not weird or broken, just different. 

“I’m thinking about getting a fleshlight,” Donghyuck continues as he dumps salt in his galbitang, his voice quieter than before so as not to upset Renjun, and Jaemin’s ears prick up. 

“Damn I’ve always wanted to try one, do you think it’s like the real thing?” 

Donghyuck pauses, his pointy ears flattening against his head in thought, “It’s probably colder,” he concludes. Jaemin hums in agreement, shovelling rice into his mouth. 

“Maybe you could warm it up in the microwave,” he laughs, making Donghyuck splutter around his spoon. 

“I’ll buy one and we can see if it blows up the microwave,” Donghyuck replies with a grin, and their conversation continues in a similar way as they finish up their breakfast. 

* * *

“Breeding,” Donghyuck announces, throwing Jaemin’s bedroom door open. 

“Hi Hyuck,” he replies, not looking up from where he’s crouched behind a bush in PUBG. He hears Donghyuck move across the room, sees him sit down on his bed out of the corner of his eye. 

“I think I’m going into rut again Jaemin this is awful,” Donghyuck sighs, watching Jaemin loot a player he just killed. 

“You’re always in rut.” 

“You don’t have to rub it in! I can’t wait for yours to hit so you know how I feel.” Jaemin can hear the pout in his voice - he’s counting himself lucky this year as although they have ruts all year round, it’s especially bad in the spring, and Jaemin’s bout hasn’t started yet, thankfully. 

“Did you get off yet?” Jaemin asks like he’s asking about the weather. 

“Nah, I’m edging.” 

Jaemin scoffs, making a run for it across an open field, “Your poor balls.” 

“It’s either them or my dick, okay?” Donghyuck pushes his elbow, deliberately making the cursor fly across the screen so Jaemin misses what would’ve been a headshot. “I’d rather have sore balls than a sore dick.” 

Jaemin stomps on his toes. 

“I’d pick sore dick, a little bit of sexual pain never hurt anyone.” 

Donghyuck snorts, “That’s just you, I don’t know how you enjoy that.” 

“What?” Jaemin asks, incredulous, “You never slap your own dick? It feels nice, dude, you’re probably just not doing it right.” 

“I just don’t really feel anything from it,” Donghyuck shrugs, shifting around. 

“You gotta do it on the head when you’re getting close, you can’t tell me you won’t feel anything from that.” 

There’s a brief pause. 

“Okay I’ll try it, where are your porn mags?” 

Jaemin laughs loudly, “I thought you were edging?” He opens his desk drawer and pulls out the top magazine, it’s the bunny and cat hybrid one he knows Donghyuck likes. 

“Well I’m done edging now, fuck this.” He snatches the magazine out of Jaemin’s hand, and Jaemin laughs at him as he pulls his shirt down over his hard-on. 

“Alright tell me how it goes, and don’t get cum on my magazine!” He calls after him as he leaves the room, looking back to his monitor just in time to see a grenade go off and he places 5th. 

‘i lost the game because of you’ he texts Donghyuck frustratedly. 

‘whstevr’ Donghyuck replies. 

‘don’t fucking text me when you’re jerking off i hate you’ 

‘you love me nana~~~’ comes his reply ten minutes later. Okay, maybe their friendship does involve an excessive amount of TMI sometimes. 

* * *

It’s a week later when Jaemin finds their positions reversed, sprawled out on Donghyuck’s bed while he games, scrolling mindlessly through Instagram. 

“I tried it,” Hyuck suddenly says, breaking their comfortable silence. 

“Tried what?” He likes a photo of a cute dog, kicking his feet at how adorable it is. 

“The slapping thing.” 

“Oh yeah?” Jaemin glances over the top of his phone, Donghyuck is still facing his computer screen but he’s just staring at it, not clicking away from the loading screen. 

“I did it like you told me to and it was… y’know, it was nice, thanks for the tip!” Donghyuck seems to snap himself out of whatever trance he was in, and Jaemin feels a weird shiver up his spine at Donghyuck following his instructions on how to pleasure himself. He tries not to think too much into it. 

Later into the evening, Donghyuck joins him on his single bed, sitting top-and-tail so they can kick each other’s legs every so often, both wasting the night away on their phones. They fall into their usual conversation, this time about dick sizes, just because. 

“I think the ideal size I’d want to take is like a little bigger than me.” Donghyuck says casually, not looking up from his phone. 

“So two inches?” Jaemin laughs, earning himself a kick to the shins. 

“Piss off, I’m bigger than you anyway so you can’t talk.” Jaemin’s ears prick up, he’s not about to let that outrageous statement go. 

“Alright bet.” He puts down his phone, and Donghyuck frowns at him, “₩30,000 says I’m bigger.” 

“I’m not getting my dick out for you, Jaemin,” he sighs, giving him a challenging look over the top of his phone. 

“Scared you’ve lost?” he pushes, bored out of his mind enough that he’ll tease Donghyuck until he really gets mad. This is their usual game, one of them pushes, the other hates it, and they bicker like that to waste an afternoon away. What he doesn’t expect is for Donghyuck to put his phone down, sigh dramatically and get up on his knees, stretching out a hand for Jaemin to shake. 

“Fine, you’re on.” 

Jaemin is an idiot. This he already knows, he will admit he is a colossal idiot. But when he’s looking down at Donghyuck’s soft dick next to his soft dick, he feels like the biggest idiot on the planet. Because he doesn’t have ₩30,000 to give Donghyuck, he spent it all treating himself to new skins in PUBG, but here Donghyuck is, pulling his sweatpants down to reveal tanned skin that just goes on and on. The neatly trimmed hair lead Jaemin’s eyes all the way down to the length that is a little bigger than Jaemin’s, but it’s a close call. 

Being the stupid idiot he is, Jaemin realises there’s only one way he’s going to win this, and Donghyuck isn’t going to like it. 

“Okay, cough it up Jaemin,” Donghyuck smirks, letting his boxers and sweatpants snap back against his hips, and Jaemin puffs his chest out, he knows Little Jaemin can do better than this. 

“Nuh uh, I’m bigger when I’m hard so I win, and you’re just going to have to take my word for it.” They’re still awkwardly kneeling opposite each other, and any second now Donghyuck will have had enough of his shit and will walk off to the lounge, snitching to the others that Jaemin just showed him his dick. 

“Jesus,” Donghyuck sighs annoyedly, “You’re not gonna leave me alone until we settle this are you? Fine, you asked for it.” With that, he shoves a hand down his pants, the shape of his hand revealing that he’s stroking his dick. 

Jaemin gulps and wraps his hand around himself, and it feels so strange to touch himself when he’s not horny, but then Donghyuck makes a little breathy noise and in his rabbit brain that’s enough to make his dick twitch. 

“There,” Donghyuck says triumphantly when they’re both hard, and Jaemin tries to think how the hell they got here. He definitely doesn’t look at how shiny the head of Donghyuck’s cock is with precum, how lowkey pretty his dick is, just the right amount of veins to be appealing. 

“I win,” Jaemin smiles, “Clearly I’m bigger.” He can smell Donghyuck’s musk, their faces suddenly very close as they look at each other’s dicks and God why is it so hard to tell the difference in size so they can get this over with. 

“I can’t tell, come here,” Donghyuck snaps, fed up with the game now, and so he pulls Jaemin’s hips towards him, grabbing both of their cocks in one hand and lining them up. Jaemin can’t even focus on how he’s won by a few centimetres because in a flash that haze he knows all too well is washing over him - shit, he totally forgot his rut was due. 

“Ah shit, I’ll go get my wallet,” Donghyuck laughs, but Jaemin can barely hear him, his ears feel like they’re full of cotton. “Jaemin?” 

He touches Jaemin’s shoulder lightly, holding him up where he’s subconsciously toppling towards Donghyuck, and they only have to make eye contact for Donghyuck’s mouth to drop open into a little ‘o’, realisation dawning on his face. 

“Your rut?” 

Jaemin nods, screwing his eyes shut, “I’m sorry Hyuck,” he whimpers, and he feels hot all over, his skin burning up as his rut bubbles under the surface, and he has to get out, has to run to the bathroom and get off, but Donghyuck’s gentle hand on his shoulder is keeping him stuck. 

“Jesus, does it normally come on this fast for you?” 

Jaemin nods again, and Donghyuck continues, “What do you normally do? I find just ignoring it for as long-” 

“Cum,” Jaemin says, so fucking embarassed at the needy lilt to his voice, “If I cum as soon as it starts normally it’s not too bad after that.” 

Donghyuck nods, and Jaemin can barely keep his eyes open, he’s so torn between leaning into Donghyuck’s warm touch and running away. 

“Look, I triggered this, I- I’ll make it up to you.” 

Before Jaemin can ask him what he means, a gasp erupts from his mouth and his head spins as Donghyuck wraps his hand around both their cocks again, giving a couple of tentative strokes before jerking them both off fast and sloppy. Jaemin can barely breathe, can barely hold himself up as Donghyuck’s hand works over him, and it’s not the teasing handjob he loves to give himself, but any stimulation does the job. In his rut-dumb bunny brain all he can think about is how badly he needs to cum, so he doesn’t think about any of the consequences as he crashes their mouths together, letting out his groans and whimpers into Donghyuck’s mouth, and the other bunny laps them up. 

It’s all too much, and he breaks their heated kiss to rest his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder, panting against his shirt as an orgasm comes stampeding towards him, and at the last second he has the sense to pull the hem of his shirt over their cocks. With a sob, he cums, and he distantly hears Donghyuck gasp as he blows his load up the inside of his shirt, catching the liquid on the fabric. He learnt this trick early on as he always cums a lot during the first orgasm of his rut, and he’s still gripping Donghyuck’s forearm tightly when he growls in Jaemin’s ear and shoots over his bare stomach. 

They’re left panting and shuddering as the gravity of what they just did sets in, and Jaemin wants to cry, his brain still catching up with how fast his rut set in, let alone being able to think of a way to not make this weird. So he simply says “thanks”, fixes his clothes, tucks his dick back into his pants, pauses for a second, gives Donghyuck a chaste kiss on the lips to show his gratitude and falls over his own feet getting the hell out of there. 

“I’m a fucking idiot,” he says to himself as he presses his back to the door of his own room, banging his head against the wood, still very out of breath and the drying cum binding his shirt to his skin. 

“Duh” a voice says, and Jaemin shrieks as he didn’t notice his roommate Jisung is sitting on his bed calmly reading a manga, blissfully unaware of why Jaemin is an idiot. 

* * *

Things are weird between him and Donghyuck, and in the moments where Jaemin’s rut lets him think about anything other than getting off, he feels so frustrated that their conversations over the next week are so awkward. He doesn’t quite know how to fix it, he just knows that something is off and in their lul of schedules he has too much free time to spend thinking about how to have a normal conversation with his best friend. 

Things get even weirder when one evening, just as their conversations are starting to get less awkward, Donghyuck drapes himself over Jaemin across the back of the couch, his fluffy hair tickling Jaemin’s cheek. He looks over his shoulder to say something, but then his eyes drop down to Donghyuck’s lips, and Donghyuck catches him staring, and they both lean a few centimetres closer until their lips are brushing together. It’s the worst angle ever, Jaemin twisting his body round to slowly kiss Donghyuck, but the lazy press of their lips feels so good he ignores the cramping in his waist. Jaemin doesn’t know what the hell to do or why they’re kissing, he just knows that Donghyuck’s lips feel good and he doesn’t want it to stop. It’s nice to feel wanted, desired. Neither of them progress the kiss, there’s no messy tongue like last time, and when they hear a bedroom door opening they pull apart, Donghyuck wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and padding off to the fridge. 

Overnight, everything is okay again. All that tension and weirdness is gone, and relief washes over Jaemin when they carry on as usual, annoying the shit out of each other, or annoying their members together. It’s bliss, Jaemin never missed normality that much in those ten days that dragged on for what felt like a month. They get pulled into a meeting and discover that they’re finally having a comeback soon, and everything is so good, Jaemin goes to bed with a smile on his face every night because thank God everything is normal again. 

As Jaemin’s luck would have it, his pocket of normal lasts all of three and a half days. 

“Spit it out, Jeno,” Jaemin sighs, leaning against the dryer in the laundry room. The puppy hybrid keeps fidgeting and looking shiftily around the room and Jaemin knows there’s something on his mind. 

“Have-” Jeno looks at his feet, then at the wall behind Jaemin’s head, then at the washing machine, “Have you ever kissed anyone?” 

He makes a noise of agreement, and Jeno nods, both of them watching their clothes spin around in the machine. “Boys?” 

“Yeah, girls and boys,” Jaemin replies, Jeno’s nervousness is rubbing off on him now. “Have you? Ever kissed anyone?” 

“Not yet,” Jeno frowns, “I know it sounds silly, but we were so young when we became trainees and now we’re not allowed but, like, what 19 year old hasn’t had their first kiss yet?” 

“Aw that’s all you were worried about!” Jaemin pinches his cheek, and Jeno bats him away, pouting. “Jeno, plenty of people even older than you haven’t been kissed yet, it’s not a big deal.” 

“I just feel left out, I want to know what all the fuss is about.” He sounds so sad about it, and Jaemin is about to reassure him again when Jeno’s white fluffy ears suddenly prick up and he turns to Jaemin excitedly. 

“I know! We’re best friends, can’t you kiss me?” 

“I mean- I- That’s-” Jaemin splutters, of course he wants kisses, he always does, but he already made things so weird with Donghyuck. “Your first kiss has to be with someone special Jeno, don’t waste it on me.” 

To his dismay, this doesn’t seem to deter him, “I know, I know, but I just want to get it over with honestly, and you’re my best friend, Nana! It won’t mean anything, I just want to know what it feels like.” 

Jaemin is about to protest again, but Jeno is subconsciously backing him into the dryer, and his heart rate jumps up even higher when Jeno pouts at him, so he sighs and places a hand on Jeno’s shoulder. 

“Okay, but promise it won’t be weird?” He holds out his pinky finger and Jeno links them together. 

“Promise.” He can hear Jeno’s tail drumming against the other washing machines as he wags it excitedly, and he’s so sweet, Jaemin is excited too to be his platonic first kiss. The pre-kiss giddiness sets in and Jaemin smiles softly, using the hand on Jeno’s shoulder to tug him a little closer, his eyes crossing cutely as he looks at Jaemin’s lips. 

“Close your eyes,” Jaemin giggles, and drags Jeno in the rest of the way, looping his other hand around his neck as their lips melt together. Jeno startles, but Jaemin soothes him with chaste kisses, and Jeno kisses back, a little stiff and awkward, but the pup soon gets the hang of it, falling into Jaemin’s lazy rhythm. 

Jaemin pokes his tongue out, darting it against the seam of Jeno’s lips, and he gasps and jerks away. 

“Was that okay?” Jaemin asks him, Jeno hovering over him, still close enough that he could kiss him again if he wanted to. 

“It was nice,” Jeno smiles, his eyes turning up into little crescents, “I’m not ready for tongue though,” he adds with a giggle, and Jaemin laughs too, rubbing his thumb across the back of Jeno’s neck. 

“I could-” 

He doesn’t get the chance to finish as the door to the laundry room opens, and Jaemin shoves Jeno away from him, but from the look on Donghyuck’s face, he saw them - Jaemin pressed against the dryer with his arms around their best friend’s neck. 

The three of them stare at each other, mouths open in shock, and Jaemin’s skin grows hot with embarrassment, god he wishes the ground would just swallow him up. 

Jeno is the first to speak: “We weren’t doing anything.” Jaemin buries his head in his hands, and when he looks up again Donghyuck’s eyes become shiny, then narrow. 

“I see how it is,” Donghyuck grits out. “You sneak off together and hide from the rest of us, right?” 

“It’s nothing Hyuck!” Jeno calls out, “Nothing is going on.” 

“Yeah right,” Donghyuck spits, “I’m not stupid.” 

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business,” Jaemin mutters, folding his arms. 

“What was that?” Donghyuck’s voice only grows louder, and it’s almost scary seeing him like this, Jaemin has no clue what’s gotten into him. 

“I said I don’t see how it’s any of your business who I’m kissing.” 

Donghyuck’s eyes narrow into an even sharper point, shooting daggers at Jaemin across the room. “It is if you’re pushing him to do things, I know what you’re like.” 

“You don’t know shit about me!” Jaemin yells, and it’s a complete lie, Donghyuck knows everything about him. “And for your information Jeno came to _me,_ so don’t accuse me of being predatory to my own best friend, what the hell?” 

Donghyuck has no right to accuse him of pressuring Jeno, and Jaemin feels his eyes prick with tears in anger, how fucking dare he? 

“I’m only looking out for him.” Donghyuck snaps, raising his voice even further. 

“Looking out for me?” Jeno interrupts, bringing their attention to the puppy stood with his fists clenched and his tail tucked between his legs, “I don’t need you to protect me and talk about me like I’m not here, especially not from Jaemin. God, you’re such a control freak sometimes!” 

Jeno’s voice wobbles, and the tears brimming in Donghyuck’s eyes finally fall, Jaemin looking on helplessly as his chest tightens painfully, blinking back tears of his own. 

“Hyuck, wait, I’m sorry I didn’t mean that, I’m sorry.” Jeno starts to move across the room to him, but Donghyuck pulls away, dumping his basket of laundry at his feet, clothes spilling out everywhere. 

“Well, if you two are so happy together you can fuck off and suck each other’s dicks,” Donghyuck hiccups out, turning sharply on his heel and slamming the door shut behind him. 

“What the fuck was that?” Jaemin yells, kicking the washing machine in frustration, and when he looks over at Jeno he sees his bottom lip tremble before he bursts into tears, his ears flattened back against his head, and Jaemin rushes over to him. 

“Jen, it’s okay, shh,” he soothes, ignoring the angry tears that leave hot trails down his cheeks because it is really not okay. He doesn’t know if things will be okay again. 

* * *

Everything hurts. Jisung and Chenle keep asking Jaemin what happened, why they were yelling, and Renjun isn’t speaking to him, spending all his time with Donghyuck. Jeno appears painfully caught in the middle, and Jaemin feels sorry towards him the most, as this is his and Donghyuck’s mess that’s tearing the group apart. 

“Jaemin-hyung?” Jisung nudges him gently where he’s curled up in bed, his pillow over his face. “Are you awake?” He hasn’t been napping, but he feels exhausted after the fight that morning, and somehow still restless. His mind won’t shut up, replaying it over and over and he’s been wracking his brain for where this all went wrong and how he’s ever going to fix it. 

Jaemin drags the pillow away from his face, cracking his eyes open to see Jisung standing over him with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies in his hands. 

“You brought me snacks?” Jaemin gasps, touched, and Jisung looks between him and the food. 

“Oh, well, these were for me but you can have them, hyung.” He kindly places them on Jaemin’s bedside table, and if Jaemin hadn’t already made his eyes red from crying, he would be tearing up again. 

“No no, I can get my own,” he protests, Jisung shouldn’t be waiting on him like this. 

Jisung sits down on his bed, slotting into the space Jaemin creates as he sits up, “We can share?” He offers a cookie to Jaemin, and he dives forward to wrap Jisung up in his arms, snuggling his face into his shoulder. 

“Jisungie!” he coos, pinching his cheek, “What would I do without you, my sweet child?” He rocks them back and forth, clinging on like a koala, and Jisung only grumbles a little bit. Jaemin eats most of the cookies, he’s avoiding the kitchen and any places he might have to face a confrontation, and so he ends up grabbing dinner late, making the fastest instant ramen of his life and eating it in the comfort of his room. 

The days drag by even slower, the stress halts Jaemin's rut, and Donghyuck is avoiding him like the plague. They haven't said a word to each other in a week, and the staff are starting to notice the tension. Donghyuck smiles with Renjun and the babies, which makes it sting even worse when he grows cold around Jeno, and even more so around Jaemin.

Jaemin misses him. He dearly misses messing around with Donghyuck, hearing his loud laugh, cooking with him, playing games together, being his best friend.

"I just wish he would say something," Jaemin sighs, a hole in his chest. He and Jeno are sprawled out on their backs in the empty practice room, all the lights are off, the screen of Jeno's phone illuminating the few feet between them. It's a cold night, and in the dark Jaemin hugs his arms around himself, glancing over at Jeno who rolls onto his front. He shuts his phone off and the room is plunged into blackness.

"Me too, I'm sorry Nana." This is all so fucked, Jaemin wants to cry again.

"Sorry for what?" He looks over at where he thinks Jeno is, searching for him.

"If I hadn't-"

"Stop," Jaemin interrupts, squeezing his eyes shut, "We can't change the past now, and this isn't your fault."

"How is this not my fault?" Jeno sounds a little irritated, and Jaemin wants to throw up, he's glad for the cold of the hardwood floor against his bare arms grounding him.

"Things are just... weird between Hyuck and I right now." Jeno makes a little questioning noise, and Jaemin bites the bullet and tells him the truth. "We were being stupid and messing around, and he triggered my rut, so he- y'know- helped me out, and it's just weird."

"Oh," Jeno says. And then, "Did you like it?"

Jaemin splutters, "I mean- I hardly remember it Jen, you know how rut messes your mind up." He pauses, thinking back to brief flashes of intense eye contact, the scalding press of Donghyuck's mouth against his, the excitement of it all, "But I don't think I hated it."

"Then," Jaemin flinches as something brushes against his shoulder, and he realises it's Jeno searching for him in the dark, feeling around for Jaemin's hand and pressing their palms together. "Why is it weird?"

The touch is comforting, palm to palm, but with no other senses to rely on, Jaemin can feel the difference. With Jeno, he's happy like this, he feels like comfort and familiarity. If it was Donghyuck, however, Jaemin would be sweating, aching to lace their fingers together, to pull him closer. He can feel it now, his best friends feel like log fires and sunshine on your skin, but Donghyuck, he's something different. Donghyuck feels like the fire itself, flickering and spitting and dancing.

"Is this what a crush feels like?" he asks the darkness.

"The fact that you have to ask is your answer," Jeno replies.

They lay together until the bare floor becomes too uncomfortable, and when they part ways and Jaemin slips into his own bed, careful not to wake Jisung, sleep comes easy to him. 

The next morning, Jaemin decides enough is enough. He's sick of the fight, he just wants everything to go back to normal so they can all be a family again. It's late morning, and he freshens up a little, getting dressed into his everyday uniform of a t-shirt and joggers before padding around the dorms to find Donghyuck and get him alone. 

He checks Donghyuck's bedroom last, confused when it looks so much tidier than usual, and Donghyuck is nowhere in sight. The padding of feet he knows are light and fast enough to be Renjun's sound behind him, and Jaemin turns to him in the hallway. 

"Renjun-ah? Where's Hyuck?" 

The blond blinks at him, "He's gone to the other dorms, remember? He left early this morning."

Shit. Of course, 127 promotions are starting and Donghyuck is moving back in with them for a couple of months.

"Why did no one wake me before he left?"

Renjun blinks at him again like there's something wrong with him, "Nana," he begins, and the nickname at least lets him know Renjun's grudge is dropped, "You two are at war, why would any of us come and get you?"

"Oh," he replies simply, his heart sinking through the floor.

"Look," Renjun says, turning to face him fully, "The rest of us are playing an Overwatch game now, wanna join?"

"I'm not very good," Jaemin mumbles, kicking at a scuff mark on the floor.

"That's okay, at least we'll all be together?" Renjun phrases it like a question, inviting Jaemin back to their normal life, playing games and yelling at each other over their microphones from the next room over, but none of them would have it any other way.

Jaemin takes another glance at Donghyuck's skeleton room, his bed is made for once, his PC is missing, and the framed picture of him, Jaemin, Renjun, Jeno, Jisung, Chenle and Mark-hyung remains pride of place on his wall.

"Okay," he nods, and Renjun waits for him at the end of the hall, gives him a gentle touch on the arm, smiles up at him, and everything is going to be okay. 

* * *

Renjun keeps his unspoken promise, everything does go back to normal, and Jaemin doesn't take the normality for granted for a second. Chenle comes over to the dorms every day, and when he sleeps over the five of them make a fort in the living room, Jaemin snuggled up with Jisung and Chenle to his right, Renjun to his left and Jeno stretched out across their bodies, Jisung swatting at his wagging tail.

They laugh together, eat together, dance together, play together, and Jaemin is so happy, albeit missing something. He breaks the silence one night and sends Donghyuck a text, a video of a tan, lop-eared rabbit and a chocolate brown pointy-eared one hopping around together, with a 'look! it's us' attached. This is their thing, whenever they see real rabbits that look like them, they always share it with the other.

_'aw they're cuuute'_ Donghyuck replies a few minutes later.

_'not as cute as haechanie_ 🥺' Jaemin knows he's gone too far as soon as he sends it, he got too confident too fast.

_'go to bed nana'_ Is his response, and Jaemin shoves his phone under his pillow with a huff. His phone vibrates a second time and he hesitates for a moment before pulling it out. 

_'and no you'_ He grins, happy zips of electricity running from his scalp to his toes. 

In the two months Donghyuck is gone, Jaemin has time to think, too much time. Donghyuck is always here, there and everywhere, but as winter turns to spring and Jaemin can drink his morning coffee on the balcony again, he just wants Donghyuck to come home. 

The night before he’s due back, Jaemin can hardly sleep, tossing and turning in his bed as he worries if Donghyuck is still going to blank him. His bedside clock reads 2:11AM, and Jaemin gets up to fetch himself some water hoping that will help shut his brain off. On his way back, he passes Donghyuck’s bedroom again, the door ajar, and he pushes it open gently. He smiles fondly at the plushies placed carefully in a row at the foot of his bed, gives each one a pat on the head as he passes it. There are a few wilted plants on Donghyuck’s windowsill and Jaemin pours water from his glass into each one to revive them, before looking out across Seoul at night, the twinkling lights and the dark sky above, the moon peeking out from behind a cloud. 

He sips his water as he browses the bookcase like he’s in a museum, the shelves filled with gifts from fans, polaroids, Donghyuck’s own merchandise, his vinyl collection and pictures of his family. Jaemin smiles at the memories, hundreds of days filled with warmth and light and too much laughter to count, just Jaemin and the sun and the moon and his second family. On the back of his gaming chair is one of Donghyuck’s favourite jackets, puffy and white, and Jaemin looks over to the door just in case before hugging it close, rubbing his cheek against the fabric, and it still smells like Donghyuck. Jaemin’s eyes droop, tiredness finally settling in his bones, so he puts the jacket back, smoothing out the creases in the fabric, switches off the light in Donghyuck’s room and shuffles back to bed. 

Jaemin can’t sit still the next morning, he jumps at every sudden noise, and when Donghyuck sends a message to their groupchat, he drives Jisung insane by pacing up and down their bedroom. 

_‘i’m all packed! see you guys in 30 minutes i’ve missed youuuu <33’ _

“He’s here!” Chenle’s voice rings out from the kitchen half an hour later, and Jaemin hits his head on the top bunk as he sits up in bed, Jisung fussing over him, and then laughing at him when he sees he’s okay.

They link arms and hurry into the hallway, Jeno and Chenle already positioned either side of the door, giggling excitedly. Renjun comes up behind them and wraps his arm around Jaemin’s waist, gives him a thumbs up and a reassuring smile, then the front door swings open and Chenle and Jeno barrel into Donghyuck, knocking him sideways as they tackle him in a hug, and Jaemin’s missed that loud laugh of his. Donghyuck has Chenle in a headlock as they make their way over to him, Renjun and Jisung piling into a group hug and pulling Jaemin in too, where he wraps his arms around as many of his members as he can, resting his cheek against Chenle’s shoulder, all of them laughing giddily. 

Once Donghyuck’s belongings are back in his room, the six of them finally get to squish up on the couches in the living room and catch up, Donghyuck full of stories of what he and their hyungs got up to, with plenty of well-wishes from Mark-hyung. It’s late when they run out of stories to tell and memories to reminisce about, and Jaemin makes a promise to himself to talk to Donghyuck tomorrow, no excuses. 

* * *

“Haechannie,” Jaemin says in as cute a voice as he can muster, “Nana has been thinking a lot and Nana is very sorry.” He twiddles his fingers, pouting and bouncing on his heels in the doorway of Donghyuck’s room - doing everything he knows Donghyuck secretly finds adorable. 

“Knock it off, Jaemin,” he sighs, but there’s a smile twitching at the corners of his lips as he looks back to his phone, lounging on his bed with his knees tucked up to his chest. 

“Haechannie doesn’t like it when Nana is cute?” he gasps dramatically, “Hmph!” He crosses his arms, tilting his chin up and makes crying noises until Donghyuck puts his phone down. 

“Jaem, come on, you can be cute.” He’s smiling now, sitting up as a grin spreads across his face, almost a smirk, and God he’s so attractive like this, just in a hoodie and joggers, honey brown hair tousled like he’s styled it on purpose. 

“Hmph!” Is all Jaemin replies, and Donghyuck rolls his eyes and gives in. 

“Bun, come on.” He pats the bed beside him, and Jaemin drops the pity party to come and sit gingerly beside him. They’re finally going to talk, there’s no messing around anymore and Jaemin’s heart is in his throat. 

“I’m sorry too,” Donghyuck says eventually before biting his fingernails, a nervous habit. Jaemin lets him continue. 

“I was just hurt, seeing you with Jeno. I’ve been thinking about it a lot too, about you, and if you’d just told me you were involved with him too I wouldn’t have been so shocked.” He plucks at a stray thread on his comforter, unpicking a few loose stitches. 

“There really wasn’t anything going on between us though, he wanted to have his first kiss and he asked me to do it, and I didn’t see any reason to say no. Nothing else has happened since then, I promise.” 

Donghyuck takes a deep breath, “I believe you. Jeno and I already talked about everything and made up over FaceTime and his story matches up with yours.” 

“So you think I lied?” Jaemin bristles, his fast pulse muffling his hearing. 

“I’m not saying that,” Donghyuck replies levelly, “I’m sorry Jaemin, for all those shitty things I said to you. None of it’s true, I was just trying to get a rise out of you.” He sighs, playing with his fingers, “But that’s not an excuse, I just- I know you’d never ever hurt anyone and I’m sorry for accusing you of that.” 

There are so many things he’s not saying, but Jaemin knows Donghyuck’s heart so well he can read between the lines. 

“I’m sorry too, things escalated so fast, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He looks over at Donghyuck, fixing him with his most apologetic look, and when Donghyuck says nothing he says the only thing that has been on his mind the whole two months, “Can we… try again?” 

“You mean hooking up?” 

Jaemin shushes him, “Not so loud! But yeah, like, I had fun and if you’d be down...?”

The corner of Donghyuck’s mouth pulls up into a small smirk, “I had fun too, but I’ll think about it, Jaemin. I need to know you’re not gonna go and make out with Jeno again.” 

“He’s smitten with Renjun now anyway, that’s not gonna happen.” Jaemin hates that he feels like he’s begging, but all he’s wanted the past few months has been Donghyuck, and now he’s back Jaemin can’t help but be greedy. 

“That’s not the point, bun, it’s not about Jeno specifically, it’s that you’re not gonna do that with _anyone.”_

“So…” The cogs turn in Jaemin’s head, trying to figure out what he really means, “Are you saying you want to be, like, exclusive?” 

Donghyuck pauses, “I don’t know, I mean, yeah, I guess so.” 

“Then why didn’t you just say that’s what you wanted?” Jaemin is suddenly aware of the intimacy of their situation when Donghyuck’s thigh brushes against his, the two of them sitting close enough that their voices are hushed, tone gentle so as to not scare the other away. 

“You didn’t just assume?” 

Jaemin sighs, Donghyuck has a habit of assuming people can read his mind, “Was I supposed to? I don’t know, Hyuck, you didn’t tell me anything. We talk about our one night stands all the time so all along I thought I was just another one of those.” His voice wobbles, and Jaemin curses himself for giving away how much the worry of their hookup being a one-time fling had fucked him up. 

Donghyuck gives him an apologetic look, “God,” he sighs, leaning back on his hands, “We’re really gonna have to think about if all this is worth it, Nana. I want the same thing as you but I just have to be sure.” 

Jaemin nods, taking everything in. 

“I can make it worth it,” he says with a smirk, winking when Donghyuck meets his eye, and Donghyuck tips his head back with a laugh. 

“Come here, let’s just cuddle for now.” He repositions himself on his back and stretches his hands up, reaching out to try and pull Jaemin into his arms. 

“Ohoho!” Jaemin says, poking Donghyuck’s ribs where he’s stupidly ticklish, “So _now_ you want me?” He smiles, and Donghyuck smiles back, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“You bastard, shut up and cuddle me.” There’s no bite whatsoever to his words as he pulls Jaemin down onto his chest, their bodies fitting together as if they’re made to as Jaemin nuzzles his cheek against Donghyuck’s chest, all the tension in his body falling away when Donghyuck’s arms wrap around him. 

Of course, it was never _just_ going to be cuddling, their bodies pulled together like magnets as Donghyuck stops petting Jaemin’s hair and gently tilts his chin up until their lips press together, warm and heartfelt. One kiss turns into ten, and they naturally return to cuddling only after Jaemin has sucked a purple bruise into the juncture of Donghyuck’s neck, and he shivers when he realises he’s branded Donghyuck, _claimed_ him, but he kind of likes it like that. He especially likes how Donghyuck held his breath when Jaemin kissed his neck, how he squeezed him tighter when he sunk his teeth in, how Jaemin caught him biting his bottom lip when he pulled away. 

* * *

Jaemin can tell Donghyuck is trying to avoid him, looking away or starting a conversation with someone every time they meet eyes, but Jaemin can understand why, because every time they end up alone together his lips become kiss-bruised and his hair tousled. He’s never sure who initiates it, each of them pushing slowly forwards one at a time, and they only realise what’s happening when Donghyuck is already sucking on his tongue. Each encounter gets more and more risky; in the bathroom, in the studio, in the practice room against the mirrors, on the floor in the lounge. They can’t keep away from each other no matter how hard they try, and Donghyuck makes Jaemin’s head spin faster than a rollercoaster, butterfly kisses down his neck, a hand in his hair, a white hot glint in his eyes as he guides Jaemin’s hands down to cup his ass. 

Falling for Donghyuck is dangerous, but with every kiss it gets harder to pull away, and Jaemin weighs up the risks and benefits in his head for days before he decides that people like Donghyuck don’t come along very often, and what would your teenage years be without a few bad decisions? He left a bruise on Donghyuck’s heart, and Donghyuck his, but the pretty thing about bruises is that they heal, and their argument only brought them closer together, whispered secrets in the dark and electrifying presses of lips. 

It’s always felt strange when Donghyuck goes missing from their lives for a few months, and Jaemin has never been able to pinpoint why it feels so odd until he lets Donghyuck into his heart in a new way, then the pieces all fit together and they spell out that they need each other like the parched fields need rain. He chose this life and all of its consequences, and when Donghyuck turns up at his door in the middle of the night, a killer smile on his face and takes Jaemin’s hand in his, he lets the rain flood him until he’s drowning in the boy who bruised him so bad he’ll never forget how good it hurt. 

* * *

“Nana,” Donghyuck murmurs one day, Jaemin’s lips attached to his neck, nipping at the soft, tanned skin. They’re lying in Donghyuck’s bed, it started out as it always does, Jaemin watching Donghyuck play Overwatch, getting bored, and kissing him silly. Jaemin is dizzy with it, and something about the way Donghyuck’s fingers press into his back feels different, his strawberry-sweet kisses lingering a little longer than usual. 

“Nana,” he repeats, “How far do you want to go?” 

Jaemin stops in his tracks, he sits up, blinks down at him a few times. 

“I-” he starts, knocked sideways by the question. Every time they make out like this it never falls into anything more, but Donghyuck is asking him, and that must mean he wants something a little more. “Whatever you’re comfortable with,” he shrugs, trying to sound casual and not beg Donghyuck to let him give him head. 

“Okay,” Donghyuck nods, the dying sun kissing the high points on his face and making him glow, and then places a scorching hot palm on Jaemin’s thigh. “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah,” Jaemin breathes through the haze of lust that draws heavy in his gut, “I trust you.” 

Donghyuck almost gasps, and Jaemin swears he sees tears well in his eyes as he replies: “I trust you too, Jaemin-ah.” 

“I want you,” Jaemin confesses, never breaking the eye contact that makes him shiver at its intensity. Donghyuck’s hand creeps up his thigh as he sits up, their bodies close and the hungry look in his eyes steals Jaemin’s breath from him, like Donghyuck has stolen so many other feelings. 

“You want me?” Donghyuck parrots, his voice low and throaty, and Jaemin nods, afraid his voice will break if he tries to speak, afraid of scaring Donghyuck away. “Then I’ve made up my mind - have me.”

He smiles softly, curling his fingers around the base of Jaemin’s neck, and Jaemin grins as he guides Donghyuck’s back against the mattress, pressing their bodies together until he can’t take it anymore and kisses him with a warmth Jaemin has never felt before. 

“You sure?” Jaemin asks, kissing down Donghyuck’s neck and across his collarbones. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything,” Donghyuck laughs, and with that Jaemin sinks his teeth into the skin just below his collarbone, pulling a startled noise out of the other boy which filters into a gasp as he sucks his darkest mark yet into that deep honey skin. 

He surges back up to his lips, and Donghyuck growls out a word that sounds a lot like “Mine” as he reaches into Jaemin’s hair and strokes down the length of one of his floppy ears. Gasping, Jaemin flinches in his hold - being a bunny too, Donghyuck knows that their ears are so sensitive, so they’ve never touched each other’s before, and the sensation sends electric jolts of arousal straight to Jaemin’s crotch. 

“Good?” Donghyuck giggles, and Jaemin makes a small frustrated noise, reaching up to pet the space between Donghyuck’s pointy ears, then running the pad of his thumb across the velvet-soft fur, and Donghyuck melts beneath him. 

Jaemin is entranced, too caught up in exploring the plush texture he’s never felt before that he doesn’t notice how Donghyuck’s expression changes until he grabs Jaemin’s hips and grinds their crotches together. Only then does he see how his eyebrows are pinched together, a blush high on his cheekbones as he rolls their hips together, and he’s rock hard in his pants, the length pressing against Jaemin’s dick. He searches for Donghyuck’s eyes, and when they meet they blink at each other for a moment, they don’t have to speak for Jaemin to hear all the things he’s trying to say. 

“Off,” Jaemin says, curling his fingers over the waistband of Donghyuck’s pants, and the tension snaps, excited nerves thrumming through Jaemin’s veins as they both strip from the waist down, touching each other in a new way. He can’t get out of his clothes fast enough, Donghyuck’s palms hot on his skin as they run across his lower abdomen, across his hips, feeling up his thighs, Donghyuck’s cock heavy between his thighs as Jaemin stares at him. 

“Do you have lube?” he asks, grabbing Donghyuck’s waist. 

“Who do you take me for?” Donghyuck teases, rolling away from Jaemin to reach for his bedside table, in the process baring his whole body for Jaemin’s hungry eyes to feast upon - his broad shoulders, his hips, his thick thighs, and his hard cock curving up against his stomach. Jaemin’s mouth waters. 

Turning back over, Donghyuck dribbles lube over his fingers and rubs them together, warming it up. 

“What are you doing?” Jaemin asks, causing Donghyuck to look up at him like he’s stupid. 

“I’m going to finger you, is that okay?” 

Jaemin shivers, glancing down at Donghyuck’s pretty hands, and _god_ does he want them inside him. 

“But- but I wanted to finger you.” He almost pouts, until Donghyuck thrusts the bottle of lube into his hand. 

“Then do it, I’m not stopping you,” he smirks, and Jaemin grins back at him, nudging Donghyuck’s thighs apart and smearing cold lube over his hole. Donghyuck gasps and smacks his arm, glaring at him until Jaemin reaches down again and spreads the liquid around, rubbing the pads of his fingers over his twitching hole. 

“Shit,” Jaemin jolts as Donghyuck gives a few lazy tugs to his cock, then slips his hand across his balls, between his thighs and teases his rim with two calloused fingers. Lifting his leg a little higher, Jaemin presses his wet finger carefully inside Donghyuck, and he makes a small throaty groan, tilting his hips back until Jaemin’s middle finger is buried inside him up to the third knuckle. 

Donghyuck’s hand shakes a little as he lines a finger up, and Jaemin sighs as he pushes inside, licking into Donghyuck’s mouth as he begins to gently move his own hand, and they pass small noises between each other’s lips as their fingers move in unison.

Jaemin’s head is in the clouds, he lets go and opens up to Donghyuck completely as he slips a second finger in, fucking Jaemin a little harder with them. It feels so good, their faces so close that he can see every tiny change of expression on Donghyuck’s face as he presses at different angles inside him, his silky soft walls clenching down around him. The addition of Donghyuck’s fingers pleasuring him too is overwhelming, and Jaemin balls up Donghyuck’s shirt in his fist, pulling him back in for a messy kiss as he sends shockwaves of pleasure up Jaemin’s spine. 

“More?” Jaemin pants, and Donghyuck nods with a pleading look in his eyes, so he pushes a third digit inside him, making Donghyuck gasp sharply. 

“That’s so good, Jaemin-ah, _God_ ,” he breathes, pushing his face into Jaemin’s chest and giving him more leverage to fingerfuck him a little harder, pulling shuddering gasps out of him. Jaemin smirks to himself, he knows Donghyuck will bite back soon, but in the meantime he basks in the choked up moans he lets out, snuggling his face into Jaemin so his twitching ears brush against his chin. In a moment of bravery, Jaemin wiggles his other arm underneath Donghyuck, reaching down and down until the tips of his fingers brush over his quivering tail, and Donghyuck startles with a whine. 

“Do that again,” he instructs, clutching onto Jaemin’s shirt, so he does as he’s told and strokes over Donghyuck’s cotton-ball tail, a deep brown just like his ears and the fluffiest thing Jaemin’s ever felt. He moans and writhes against the bed as Jaemin squeezes the softness in his hand, petting over it and even gently flicking it, all while pulsing his fingers in and out of Donghyuck. There’s a wet patch of drool forming on his collarbone, but Donghyuck’s moans only climb in pitch, high and girly and so pathetic Jaemin would laugh if Donghyuck wasn’t so close to cumming in his arms. 

“H- hold on, Jaemin, ah!, wait,” he gasps, and Jaemin immediately stills his hands, searching for Donghyuck’s eyes. 

“You okay?” he asks, leaning away from Donghyuck so he can pull his face out of the crook of Jaemin’s neck, and he’s _so_ messy, his lips puffy, drool on his chin, his lashes clumped together with tears. Jaemin thinks this is the most beautiful he’s ever looked. 

“I want,” he starts, getting his breath back, “I want more.” There it is. That fire that he never lets go of, and Jaemin lets him take the reins for a moment, untangling himself from Jaemin’s arms and crawling across the bed until he’s draped over the edge of it, his upper body against the mattress and his hips tilted up, presenting himself for the taking. 

Jaemin gulps, his stomach doing flips just at the thought of feeling Donghyuck tight around his cock, and it jumps as Donghyuck arches his back and presses a condom into his hand, grabbing his wrist to pull him closer. 

“Touch me,” he whines, dragging Jaemin’s hand to his hips, and Jaemin scrambles off the bed, presented with the beautiful sight of Donghyuck bent over the bed, looking back at Jaemin over his shoulder. He props himself up on his elbows, watching as Jaemin smooths his palms over his hips and squeezes his perfect ass, taking all of him in before he disheveled him. 

“Yeah?” Jaemin says as he hooks his thumb inside Donghyuck, watching how his eyes flutter shut with pleasure. 

_“Yes,_ Jaemin, I want you.” He bites his lip, and Jaemin can’t help but play with him a little more - Donghyuck always has the best reactions when he’s frustrated. 

“Why?” he smirks. 

“Huh?” Donghyuck turns so he’s almost sitting up, fixing Jaemin with a glare that he knows all too well. 

“You heard me,” he smiles innocently, giving Donghyuck’s ass a playful slap. 

“You’re so- Fine! Because I fucking _like you_ and I want your cock, happy?” 

Jaemin grins from ear to ear, “I know, I just wanted to hear you say it.” 

He tears open the condom packet and Donghyuck looks about ready to punch him, so Jaemin presses dozens of kisses across his back as he rolls the condom on, stroking himself a few times just to take the edge off. 

“Come here,” he murmurs, leaning across Donghyuck’s body to kiss him. His cock bumps against Donghyuck’s rim and they both sigh into the kiss, a mess of spit and teeth as they contort their bodies so their lips can meet as Jaemin presses carefully inside. 

Not being in rut, Jaemin can fully appreciate how fucking gorgeous Donghyuck looks when he feels good. He lowers himself down inch by inch, Donghyuck holding him close as he whimpers into his mouth, the blissed-out look on his face one of the lewdest things Jaemin has ever seen. 

_“Bunny,”_ Donghyuck sighs, his fingernails digging into Jaemin’s arm, “Feels so good.” 

He says it like he’s never been in so much pleasure, and Jaemin groans against his lips, the heat of him and the grip he has around Jaemin’s cock enough to punch the air out of his chest. 

“So good,” he parrots, on cloud nine as he drops down the final few centimetres, filling Donghyuck to the hilt. He can’t think of anything but how good he feels, how nice Donghyuck smells, how he can’t really feel his hands from all the pleasure buzzing through him. 

“Can I move?” Jaemin whispers, already rocking his hips a little, his eyes crossing. 

“Scared you’re gonna cum too soon?” Donghyuck grins, and Jaemin grits his teeth, thrusting sharply enough that the bed hits the wall, and Donghyuck drops down onto his elbows, dazed. 

“I’ve changed my mind, Jaemin-ah,” Donghyuck says teasingly, twirling a lock of his bangs around his finger, “I don’t like you anymore.” 

“Shut up,” Jaemin laughs, rocking his hips with a little more purpose. 

Donghyuck hums, “Make me.” 

There’s a brief pause, and then a loud smack of skin fills the room, followed by a sob from Donghyuck, and Jaemin smiles to himself as he watches a red handprint bloom on his ass, gripping the hem of Donghyuck’s shirt and fucking into him. 

“Jaemin, oh God, Jae- min,” Donghyuck hiccups, and Jaemin’s head spins as he chases the white hot pleasure of fucking into his perfect body, gripping Donghyuck’s hips tight and not caring how much the bed squeaks beneath them. 

The world could end and Jaemin wouldn’t care, as long as he gets to pull the prettiest moans out of the boy he’d risk everything for, he doesn’t care about anything else. He sits up tall, hypnotised by the way Donghyuck’s ass and thighs jiggle with every thrust, watching his cock disappear into him over and over again, and he doesn’t realise how close he is until his toes are curling and he’s moaning Donghyuck’s name over and over. 

“Touch me,” Donghyuck whimpers, and with a shaky hand, reaches behind himself and grabs Jaemin’s hand, guiding it to his tail. 

Jaemin is too close to be gentle, so he pulls on Donghyuck’s cotton tail a little, relishing in the sharp whimpers he pulls out of him, his climax hurtling towards him as Donghyuck clenches around him. 

“Feels so good, I- I’m close,” he groans, grabbing Donghyuck’s hips so hard his knuckles turn white, pulling him as close as he can as his thrusts become sloppier and messier, until he’s grinding deep into Donghyuck’s wet heat. Pressing in as deep as he can, he stuffs Donghyuck full, and when he clenches hard around Jaemin’s cock, all he can do is tip his head back and moan as he cums with a full-body shudder. Jaemin feels like a live wire, sparks crackling between them as he gives Donghyuck all he has, rocking his hips through his high, his vision still dark around the edges and his hearing only just returning. 

“Oh my god, Hyuck, oh my-” he tails off into a moan as Donghyuck clenches down around him cruelly, and Jaemin releases his iron grip on his hips to pull out and flop down beside him, tying off the condom and tossing it into the trash. 

“That was awesome,” Jaemin smiles giddily, watching Donghyuck with tired, droopy eyes as he moves closer to him. He reaches out to touch his cock, hoping that Donghyuck will sit on his face or at least let Jaemin suck him off, but what he doesn’t expect is for Donghyuck to crawl between his legs and hook them around his waist. 

“Is this okay?” he asks, the wind knocked out of him. 

Jaemin nods frantically, locking his ankles together so Donghyuck’s cock rubs against his own softening one, and Jaemin lets out an embarrassing noise at how huge Donghyuck’s hard dick looks next to his own soft one. 

“Shit,” he breathes when Donghyuck pushes two fingers inside him, quickly slipping in a third just to stretch him out, and Jaemin’s heart melts at the side of Donghyuck he doesn’t get to see often, gentle, caring and serious. 

“You ready, bun? This won’t take me long.” 

Nodding again, Jaemin’s breath catches as he watches Donghyuck’s cock twitch before his very eyes, a clear bead of precum rolling down the head before a fresh condom covers it, and Jaemin looks back up to his face. He looks into Donghyuck’s eyes and sees the trust, the care, the desire to make Jaemin feel good, and he opens his mouth for Donghyuck when he surges forward, their lips melting together in a kiss dripping in so much affection and lust Jaemin feels like he’s drowning. 

A string of saliva connects their mouths when they part, and Donghyuck swipes his tongue over Jaemin’s lips to break it, grinning at him when Jaemin huffs impatiently. 

Donghyuck takes his hand when he pushes the head inside, lacing their fingers together as he nudges his cock further and further inside with each shallow thrust, and he fills Jaemin up so well he could _cry._

“You feel so good, bunny,” Donghyuck groans, his voice deep and rough, and pleasure curls up Jaemin’s spine. 

“Harder,” he hears himself saying, he feels like he’s not in his body, and the feeling heightens when Donghyuck performs, snapping his hips hard and fast so Jaemin can hardly breathe around his moans. 

“Yes, yes, so- _ah!_ so tight for me baby,” Donghyuck chants, and Jaemin clutches onto his arms, gasping when Donghyuck lifts his hips off the bed, using the new angle to fuck him into the mattress at a back-breaking pace. 

Jaemin lets him do the talking, his toes curling as Donghyuck slams into him over and over, his cock sending him to heaven like no one ever has before. He’s sweating and shaking, his thighs quivering in Donghyuck’s hold, and somehow Jaemin has the strength to reach up and push his hands up Donghyuck’s shirt, rolling his nipples between his fingers, and suddenly Donghyuck is pushing him down into the bed, fucking his aching hole in long strokes. 

“Fuck!” Donghyuck cries, his eyebrows pinched together and his teeth bared, and in a flash he pulls out with the most awful squelch Jaemin has ever heard. Panting harshly, he pulls the condom off and wraps his hand around his cock, giving it one, two strokes, and Jaemin moans as his cum lands over his stomach and chest, Donghyuck whimpering as he jerks himself through it. 

“You,” Donghyuck drawls, smearing his cum around Jaemin’s stomach in an attempt to clean it up, “are fucking incredible.” 

He gives up, curling up on Jaemin’s chest and letting his shirt absorb the mess, and Jaemin can’t help but smile stupidly at him, holding him close. 

“So are you, god, I’m so lucky.” 

Donghyuck looks up at him, his cheek smooshed into Jaemin’s chest and his hair falling over his face - Jaemin carefully brushes it away so he can see Donghyuck’s sparkling eyes, his button nose, his flushed cheeks. He cradles Donghyuck’s face in his hands, trying to imprint this image, this feeling, into his mind forever, locking up the memory in his mind and throwing away the key. 

For better or for worse, he never wants to forget the boy he almost lost and spent countless hours thinking about. They’ve grown up together, and it feels like Donghyuck has always been in his life, his fingers creeping up Jaemin’s chest like little footsteps until they’re buried in his hair, combing through the strands at the back of his neck. 

“Kiss me,” Donghyuck says, softer than anything, and Jaemin never wants to let him go again. 

The glow of the streetlights settles across the boy in his arms, the flame glimmering behind his eyes, asking Jaemin to surrender himself a little more to the fire, and he does so, jumps head first into the inferno, because he knows it will not hurt him. 

Donghyuck is the fire, flickering and spitting and dancing, and Jaemin is the wind that makes him burn ever brighter, it is a delicate balance not to blow the fire out, but Jaemin thinks he’s found the balancing point, and he kisses Donghyuck like he means it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)


End file.
